1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates, in an aspect, to a water-soluble binder for ceramics molding and, in another aspect, to a hot-melt binder for ceramics molding.
The common steps employed in the production of ceramics products includes the formation of green body from a mixture of ceramics powder and a binder, the heating of the green body to remove the binder through its thermal decomposition, and sinterinq. A preferred water-soluble binder for ceramics molding is a polyvinyl alcohol-based polymer, which has a satisfactory power to bind ceramics particles, has a high cohesive strength, and is easy to handle in the aqueous system.
Greenbody is generally required to have a high mechanical strength and high dimensional accuracy. In addition, it is desirable that green body be produced efficiently no matter how complex it might be in shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Ceramics green body is produced by a variety of methods, e.g., press molding, slurry molding, sheet molding, extrusion molding, and injection molding. In many of the molding methods which employ water as a medium, a polyvinyl alcohol-based polymer is used by preference because of its advantageous features. That is, it is soluble in water, it powerfully binds inorganic particles, and hence it provides high-strength green body capable of easy handling in such as fabrication ( e.g.,cutting ) prior to sintering. Polyvinyl alcohol (abbreviated as PVA hereinafter), however, has a disadvantage of being stiff resulting from its high crystallinity. That is when PVA is used as a binder in press molding, it is necessary to increase the molding pressure. Sheet molding has a disadvantage that it requires a large amount of plasticizer, whose migration and moisture sensitivity are a problem. Among the above-mentioned molding methods, injection molding is one which satisfies the requirements for high productivity and ability to produce complex shapes. However, the conventional PVA-based polymer cannot be applied to injection molding involving hot-melting, because it has a melting point close to a decomposition temperature.